Opposites
by Lovable Esme
Summary: What if Aurora wasn't live with Queen Clarion before Queen Clarion and Lord Milori united? What if Aurora lived in Winter Woods, with Lord Milori? An opposite story would happen… A new twist of 'Aurora the Sunset Fairy'…
1. Prolouge

**This is the sequel of my previous Tinkerbell fanfic 'Aurora the Sunset Fairy'. For those who haven't read it then you should! Or else you won't understand who Aurora is…**

**Tinkerbell Fanfiction  
Title: Opposites  
Author: Rania Isabella Reaser  
Rate: T  
Language: English  
Characters: Queen Clarion, Lord Milori, Aurora, other  
Pairings: Queen ClarionXLord Milori  
Previous Story: Aurora the Sunset Fairy  
Summary: **What if Aurora wasn't live with Queen Clarion before Queen Clarion and Lord Milori united? What if Aurora lived in Winter Woods, with Lord Milori? An opposite story would happen… A new twist of 'Aurora the Sunset Fairy'…

**Prologue**

Hello everyone,

My name is Aurora; I'm the daughter of Lord of Winter, Milori. Yes, he's my father, the ruler of Winter Woods, making me some kind of Winter Princess, though I never really take the title 'Princess'.

If you questioning who my Mother is, I don't have any answer. Every time I asked Father about Mother, he would always either change the subject, leave me for some make-up duties, or even give me long last speech (which I don't enjoy at all), so I don't ask him about her anymore, not even mentioning about her in front of him, unless you have some earplugs for me to use…

Anyway, I lived in Winter Woods, and only Winter Woods. I love being in Winter Woods, it was cold, you can skate all day, play with snow, and other fun things to do. But I often wonder, what it like was to be in the warm seasons. To feel the sun shone, to see fishes swim in the melted ice, to see bugs and flowers.

But unfortunately, Father never let me go near Winter Woods. I know why, because he was scared that I might break my white monarch wings, like when he broke his wing…

**It's short, I know. But this is just prologue. Give me reviews and I'll give you the first chapter...**


	2. Aurora Loved READING!

**Just like in 'Aurora the Sunset Fairy', I got some questions from ya'll. So it's time for… drum please… Answering Questions by none other than me!**

**1. But to be honest I don't think that Clarion could live without her daughter, I mean Clarion is REALLY a mother type... **

**2. How did she know her butterfly shaped white wings are 'monarch wings'? (she'd surely guess that clarion is her mother when she saw her, cuz they both have butterfly shape gold wings , same icy blue eyes, same honey brown hair, Aurora is not dumb she is brilliant so she'll surely guess)**

**3. What did winter fairies said when their lord suddenly emerges with a baby? (It is possible for clarion to tell that baby was made through magic, but for Milori?)**

**1. Yeah, Queen Clarion still suffered from her sadness because she had to live without her daughter, but she kept those emotions away if there is another fairy around. But she occasionally broke down in her room, crying quietly.**

**2. Aurora LOVED to read, which would be explained in this chapter. She never sees Queen Clarion before due to the rule not to cross the border. (most likely like Tinkerbell never knowing Lord Milori) So she hasn't guessed anything… yet.**

**3. Lord Milori gave a firm order to not ask anything about Aurora's Mother. Like Aurora said, each time she asked about her Mother, Milori never give the answer to her. So she gave up since she hated long speeches, just like in the first story.**

**Guys, any other questions? I will gladly answer them for you!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Aurora? Aurora, where are you?"

"I'm here, Father!" I called from behind the stacks of books Dewey has written.

I loved books and reading, that was why I loved to read in Dewey's library. You see, he is the Keeper, the keeper of all fairy knowledge, and he wrote books. Dewey is his real name, the name he only given to his friends, that include me. I loved his works, which was why I became close to him easily. I loved spending hours just to sit on a high place, surrounded by his books, reading everything I could read.

My Father stood below me, since I currently on a tall bookshelf. I waved at him, "Hello Father!"

He chuckled, "Watch out Aurora, I don't want you to fall."

I laughed, "I won't! Besides if I do, I won't get myself hurt, I promise."

He smiled, "I just don't want to lose my only daughter…"

I giggled, "Of course Father…"

"Now I know you're fine and tucked in the middle of the books, I would go… Don't make The Keeper got into trouble."

"Oh she won't be a trouble, Lord Milori." Dewey said as he came in, "She's a good company of mine."

I giggled again, "Oh thank you, Dewey…"

"Alright then, be home before dark…"

I nodded, "Alrighty-right!"

Father then went out from the library, I was sure he would be doing his duties again.

"Now, now, Aurora, which book are you reading?" Dewey asked as he flew toward me.

"The book you wrote about the warm seasons!" I said excitedly,

He chuckled, "You do have a certain interest on it, aren't you my dear?"

I nodded, "Yes! Especially when it comes to when the warm fairies getting prepare for changing the seasons in main land except winter, and then when-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, settle down Aurora… you're talking in light speed! I will leave you with the books, alright?"

I shrugged, "That's probably the best thing to do…"

He nodded and went down again. "I'll be writing another book…"

"Okay!"

**Reviews for more!**


	3. The Newcomer, The Book, And The Rule

**Love2Laugh: I love your character and will use her in later chapter… Thanks for giving me your request!**

**I luv Milarion: About the book, I will also use it in later chapter… so just review and I will continue!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Where are you going?" I asked my Father as he walked outside from the house, but he didn't answer me. "Father, where are you going?" I asked again, a little bit whining.

He sighed and turned around. "Sometimes your curiosity had to be bordered, you know."

"Answer me first then I won't ask again!"

"To check on things before we go to change autumn to winter in the main land."

"Can I come?"

He sighed again, my calculation… he already knew what I would ask. "Alright…" he groaned,

I grinned brightly and followed him out…

* * *

"What's wrong there?" I asked, pointing to where the snowy owls supposedly dropped off the snow baskets from the Tinker fairies in the warm season.

"You expect me to know?" Father asked,

"Nope. Let's go check it!" and with that he (on his owl) and me swooped down.

It was a mess. A basket dropped off messily, collide with another basket that already filled with snowflakes and now the snowflakes scattered all around.

"What happened here?" I asked,

"Uh… a little bumpy landing, this is just his second drop off…" Sled, an animal-talent Sparrow man said, running his hand through his hair.

"When the basket arrived, I think he do just fine…" Father said and smiled.

I smiled too and nodded at the snowy owl, a newcomer. Just then a felt something bumped to my foot. "Oh!" I looked down and found a book lying by my foot. "That's odd." I said as I picked it up. Wingology book by the Keeper. But it supposedly delivered to the warm fairies' library!

"Father…?" I handed the book to him,

"The warm fairy must have dropped this in one of the baskets by accident."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. Always the optimist one…

"Give this to the Keeper, he would send this back in his next delivery." Father said as he handed the book to Sled.

"I'm coming with you!"

"No!" Father grabbed my wrist, "You have duties too, young lady. Not just sitting around reading books. I heard you re-read everything…"

"I am. And I want to continue." Father glared at me, which made me scowled. "Alright…"

* * *

"I thought you hate reading." I said as we flew to Dewey's library.

"I never said I hate reading, I just too busy to do it." Father explained, "Why did you think I hate reading?"

"Well, you barely came to Dewey's library except when you searching for me, and now you're the one who ask _me _to accompany _you _to Dewey's library." I pointed out,

He sighed, "I don't. I like books, but not as maniac as you do."

I snorted, "Ha-ha, funny." I grumbled,

He smiled, "Come, I just need to talk with the Keeper."

* * *

"Keeper? Keeper? Where are you?" I sang as Father and I walked in.

"Uh… I'm not here!" Dewey called from above,

I looked up, "Keeper, stop playing around!"

"Keeper, I need to talk to you." Father called, also looking up.

Dewey proceeded to get down.

"Have you received the book I sent to you?" Father asked Dewey,

"You know, in old times, you used to come here to just said, Hello, Howdy-do." He said to Father,

I raised a brow to Father, who only shook his head and sighed. "Hello."

"Howdy-do?" Dewey asked,

"Howdy-do."

I snorted, _'Howdy-do'? _That was hilarious when my Father said it!

"I'm concern, what if a warm fairy came here?"

"Well, that warm fairy must have a certain interest in books." Dewey glanced at me,

"Hey! I'm a winter fairy, not a warm fairy!" I said, raising my hands.

"It's too cold."

"Maybe they can wear jackets, or warm vest." Dewey reasoned,

"Keeper, if you see any warm fairy, you will send them back." Father said with the tone that indicating no one could argue.

Dewey sighed, "Alright."

"Thank you…" Father said in much softer tone then walked to the door, me following behind him…

**Review please then I'll continue, I swear!**

**Oh and I made a poll for next idea story... You should go check it out in my profile and vote now because I would greatly appreciated your vote! Thank you!**


	4. Queen Clarion

**Sorry I luv Milarion, but I already make how Aurora and Clarion met, which would be in this chapter. Nice idea though! Anyway, chapter three is up!**

**Chapter 3**

I knocked on Father's door. He hasn't come out this morning. "Father…? May I come in?"

"Yes." His voice was barely above whisper.

I opened the door and peeked inside. Father was sitting on his bed, his face indicating he was thinking about something. "Father, are you okay?"

He sighed, "I'm fine, my Princess…"

"I told you not to call me 'Princess', Daddy…" I joked,

He smiled a bit, "You haven't called me 'Daddy' for a while…"

I shrugged, "Formalities is needed."

"I like you without formalities more."

"Father, may I ask something?" my tone became serious.

He looked up for the first time since I opened the door. "Of course…"

"About my birth." I started, "I really wanted to know, who my Mother is?"

"Aurora…"

"Father, please?" I pleaded, "I just wanted to know. I mean, you've been hiding this for ever since I remembered! She's my Mother! I have right to know my own Mother!" I didn't realize my tone getting higher with each word I said.

"I told you not to ask about her anymore!" he snapped, "Now go to your room!"

"I won't! I won't until you tell me who my Mother is!"

He stood up, "Aurora! You better listen to me, young lady!"

"Or what?!" I dared him, "What are you going to do?!"

He was silence.

"You took away my right to know!" I stomped out furiously but then stopped by the door. "I hope you won't miss me." I murmured quietly before flew out…

* * *

I was sitting on a branch of tall tree at the border, where spring touched winter. I swiped my hand to my eyes, erasing the tears that had been forming there. If I have a Mother it must be better than only have a Father that not even honest to you.

It was really peaceful, warm seasons. I didn't know where it came from but I felt like that… the warm seasons were calling me. Then my curiosity also made the calling sounded louder to my ears. I wanted to know what it was like to be at the warm seasons. Was that true that flowers bloomed beautifully? Animals played all day? Bugs all around the place? Was it looked like what in Dewey's books? I wanted to know everything!

I flew to the border, landed on the bridge. I carefully extended my hand to spring; it was warm, so cozy, felt like home…

Before I knew it my feet already brought me to the warm season. The time my hair touched the warm season it changed color; the frost like color at the end of my hair disappeared, leaving the whole light brown color. And when my wings left the coldness of Winter Woods, they also changed color from white as snow to golden.

I squealed in joy, it was so cozy and not making my wings broke at all! I swirled around in the air and giggled when the wind blew lightly. I could easily disguise here, I have light brown hair and golden monarch wings; I'll be fine.

I explored the warm seasons, dancing around with bugs, animals, and flowers. Then I went to Pixie Dust Tree, I was so amazed by how the Pixie Dust flowed from the tree, the Dust that made every fairy in Pixie Hollow could fly. But I must hide so that no one would see me.

"Queen Clarion!" a female voice called,

I turned to see who was it, so the Queen was here? I was so excited to meet her!

"Yes, Fairy Mary?"

The Queen was sooo beautiful! She has light-brown hair like mine that in an up-do style. Her wings were surprisingly like mine, they were gold shimmering monarch wings. She wore golden shimmering dress like thousands Pixie Dust.

Fairy Mary started to explain things to Queen Clarion, but I didn't have any attention to her, my eyes locked on Queen Clarion. Her appearance, the way she moved, everything felt so… familiar. She looked a lot like me or… _I _looked a lot like _her_.

Then she turned to my direction, her blue eyes instantly locked to my similar ones. I gulped and quickly flew away, not noticing my blue ice crown slid from the top of my head, falling to the floor beneath me… **(AN: The crown made from ice but won't melt in warm seasons…)**

* * *

**Clarion POV**

Fairy Mary was explaining about what the Tinkers have made; some new inventions to make things easier. Then I felt a weird feeling to turn to a certain direction, it felt like I _must _turn to that direction. When I did, my eyes met with the similar ones, the icy blue eyes of a fairy with golden monarch wings. I gasped and clasped my hand to my mouth, it can't be right! She wasn't supposed to be here!

She quickly flew away, but her blue ice crown slid down from her hair, falling to the floor. I wanted to chase her but she was faster than I thought. Instead, I went to where her crown fell, picking it from the floor, the crown was freezing but I kept holding it.

"Queen Clarion, is everything alright?" Fairy Mary asked,

I quickly turned to her, hiding the crown behind my back. "Y-yes… Fairy Mary, I need to go for some other things, excuse me…" and without waiting for her answer I flew to my room.

Once I there I quickly closed the door and went to my bed, sitting there. The crown kept freezing; I even noticed frost began to form on the tips of my fingers where I touched the crown. But I didn't care. The crown I was holding was Aurora's, my daughter's. Tears began to form in my eyes; I missed my daughter and Milori.

I missed the way Milori held me in his embrace, his arms snaked around my waist. I missed Aurora's presence, the way I cradled her when she was a baby, of course I couldn't do that anymore since she now a teenager.

Ever since Milori broke his wing, I was too scared to bring Aurora to the warm seasons, afraid that her wings could've broken too. But now, seeing her in the warm seasons with golden monarch wings reminded me that she also part warm fairy, she would adapt on both cold and warm.

I erased the tears that has quietly streamed down through my cheeks and stood up. I should give the crown back to Winter Woods, Aurora must have missing it…


	5. BUSTED!

**Hi guys! Aurora is back! Ta-ta-taaa!**

**I still need your answer for the poll I made in my profile and I hope you guys vote something for me because it would be important for later chapters! Or if you don't have time to check it, just give the answer in your review! The question is: 'Aurora should have new…?' and you can answer it with: (Little Sister, Little Brother, Twin both girls, twin both boys, twin girl and boy)! I would really appreciate your answer!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Back to Aurora POV**

I tip-toed into the house, hopefully father still out on duty or else… he would have killed me.

The second I flew away from Queen Clarion I quickly came back to Winter Woods, my appearance changed back to normal. Then I realized one thing… I lost my crown! It must've fallen somewhere; I hoped it fell in Winter Woods and not at… the warm seasons.

But of course, my luck just has ended. Father came home; his face was the one you couldn't argue with. "Aurora."

"Y-yes?"

"Where have you been?"

"I was around the area… then when you go I went back home."

"Then why I got this?" he pulled out my ice crown, showing me the exact evidence I tried to cover up.

"Uh… like I told you before, I was around the area. It might fell when I was flying around…"

"Really? Because Queen Clarion was the one who give me this. She found your crown at Pixie Dust Tree."

I laughed nervously. "Uh… Queen Clarion, huh? Mmm…" I bit my bottom lip, I was totally busted.

"Aurora, I told you not to go to warm seasons! It's too warm for winter fairies!"

"But I'm fine!"

"You were just lucky!"

"No! You don't understand! Father I could-"

"Stop playing around with the rules, Aurora!"

"But if you just listen-"

"Now I don't want to hear you go there again, do you understand?! I'm trying to protect you!" he somehow has my frosted flower in his hand. His gripped tightened around it and I knew what he would do to my beautiful flower from spring.

"Father, no! Stop!" I cried,

Then my frost shattered in his grip. The flower, which couldn't stand the cold, instantly became dead. "No!" I knelt and cried over my flower that now dead.

"I'm just trying to protect you…" Father repeated softly,

"I hate you!" I sobbed and ran out, not even minding when he called my name…

**I know, I know, it's so short... But no worries dearies, I will Update again as soon as I got reviews and the next chapter would be longer... I think. Thanks for reading!**

**Seriously, give me your answer for the poll I made in my profile and I hope you guys vote something for me because it would be important for later chapters! Or if you don't have time to check it, just give the answer in your review! The question is: 'Aurora should have new…?' and you can answer it with: (Little Sister, Little Brother, Twin both girls, twin both boys, twin girl and boy)! I would really appreciate your answer!**


	6. The Love of The Queen

**Hey guys! Aurora is back!**

**Thank for everyone that have voted for me! I will count the result and I'll tell you about it in 'Princess of Pixie Hollow' when Queen Clarion declared it! Whoops... spoiler! Anyway, enjoy and review for more!**

* * *

I cried softly on a tree at Summer Season, my hands covered my face. It was pretty quiet around me, so that I didn't have to worry that somebody saw me. I hate my Father, I hate the way he said that 'he only trying to protect me', I hate the way he forbid me to go to the warm seasons, and I certainly hate the way he destroyed what supposedly be _my _private thing, the rare flower I got for Springtime Square.

Then from between my fingers I could see three circles of light came toward me, they united and Queen Clarion appeared. She sat beside me but didn't say anything, odd…

"What do you want?" I mumbled against my hands.

She sighed softly, "I heard you like one certain flower, Aurora… from Springtime Square."

I nodded, "But my Father destroyed it…"

"Yes, your Father told me."

I looked up with wet eyes. "W-what? T-told you…? How?"

"He met with me at the border. He told me you left and asked my assistance to find you. I asked him why you left; and he explained what happened."

"He doesn't… love me…" I wept,

"Oh honey, of course he loved you… he's your Father…"

"He didn't even care to find me here…" I sobbed,

"He can't… you know what would happen if you cross the border."

"But it doesn't include me…" I mumbled,

"You're different, Aurora…" Queen Clarion said softly,

"What, it means I'm a… freaked?"

"No, you're not a freaked…" she put a hand on my cheek, which very comfortable. "You're special…" she wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead. "Now, don't cry anymore, okay?"

I nodded, "Okay…"

"I have something for you…"

"What is it, Your Majesty?"

She pursed her lips, "First, don't call me 'Your Majesty'…"

I giggled, "Alright… I'm sorry Queen Clarion."

She smiled warmly, "That's better…" she reached to her back and showed a beautiful purple flower to me. I gasped; it was the same flower I found at Springtime Square, the one Father destroyed! She placed the flower on my palms.

"Q-Queen C-Clarion…?" I tore my gaze away from the flower to her face.

She smiled, "You like it?"

"T-this for m-me…?"

"Of course…"

"I love it!" I threw my arms around her, hugging her while I buried my face on her neck. "Thank you, Queen Clarion…"

She wrapped her arms carefully around me, pulling me into her warm embrace. "You welcome, Aurora…"


	7. Attention Fairies and Sparrow Men!

**Hey guys! I want to inform you that I have made a Tinkerbell Roleplay forum! It's based after Secret of the Wings and you can play as Canons or even make your own fairies/sparrow men! It's a very new forum and I need people to join. There's also Aurora there! So, if you interested on Roleplaying, please join my forum! Pretty, pretty please with Pixie Dust on top...**

**The link: forum/Welcome-to-Pixie-Hollow/139526/**

**Thanks,**

**_Lovable Esme/Princess Aurora..._**


	8. Glimmer!

**Ciao guys! I'm sorry it's been a slow update... But my laptop broke and kind of busy with school. But don't worry, I'm here now!**

**Chapter 6**

**This is the chapter I promised to Love2Laugh about the character Glimmer…**

"Glimmer!" I called as I walked around Winter Woods. "Where's that fairy anyway? GLIMMER!"

Just then a rather large snowflake fell onto my head, making me gasped. Looking up, I glared at my best friend, Glimmer.

Glimmer is a snowflake fairy, meaning she made snowflakes to be brought to the Mainland. She has white hair and being let down with several strands of hair in the right side in a mini braided pig tail. She wore a sleeveless white colored knee-height dress with the tips of the dress are faded into baby blue colored, white colored flat shoes, and fair skin. She's a fun spirited, cheerful fairy, and she listened to everything I said.

Still glaring at her, I touched the tree she was sitting, making it frost in a very fast speed. She squeaked and jumped off the tree. "Why are you doing that to me?! I could have been frosted!"

"That is the point why I frost the tree." I answered. "Alright, I was joking!" I added when she glared at me.

She rolled her eyes, "So, what's kickin?"

I pulled her away from the other fairies. "I talked with the Queen." I whispered in her ear.

"REALLY?!" Glimmer squealed with excitement.

I clasped my hand to her mouth and glared at her. "Shush you! If someone knew and told my Father, I would be doomed!" I hissed.

"Sorry." She said in small voice.

I took my hand away from her mouth and sighed.

"So what the two of you talk about?" Glimmer whispered.

"She gave me the rare flower from Springtime Square…"

"Oh that's so cool!"

"I know! She's so kind!" I said excitedly, "And she's sooo warm!"

"Oh course she's warm, she's a warm fairy." Glimmer said, rolling her eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "I mean seriously, she's not like a mean step-mother or something…"

"Of course she's not sweetie, that's why everybody loves the Queen…"

"Anyway, I'm gonna go to The Keeper's Library, you want to come?"

Glimmer raised a brow, "What do you expect to find there?"

"Books, obviously…" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I know we gonna find books, it is why it called library!" Glimmer said, annoyed. "I mean what book?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I just had this feeling I should go check it out."

She thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Alright, count me in!"


End file.
